


Echoing Along the Halls

by lily_zen



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die and Kaoru are students at a boarding school. They get locked out one night, and have to sneak back in. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoing Along the Halls

Echoing Along the Halls

 

Band: Dir en grey

Pairing: Kaoru x Die

Genre: AU, Romance, Hentai

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: graphic sex, reference to alcohol use

Archive: Ask

 

By: Lily Zen

 

Note: This fic is dedicated to Naoki, as it is her birthday today, March 23, 2004. Happy birthday—here, have some porn! Another thing, this fic takes place at a private boarding school. *wink wink, nudge nudge*

 

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

*

 

Hysterical giggling preceded by attempts at opening the window woke Shinya from a sound sleep. That, and the fact that Die was scratching at the window, mewing like a cat while Kaoru tried to hold back peals of laughter. Wrenching open the window, the younger boy stepped back to watch as they made clumsy attempts at climbing in.

 

“Snuck out, didn’t you?” Shinya asked, sitting back down on the twin bed he’d been occupying earlier. The other bed in the small dorm room was Die’s, although it had seen no action that night. Instead Die and Kaoru cut class to go out and…get drunk, or so it appeared. Fabulous.

 

The two idiots were bouncing around the room, beginning to yell loudly. Growling, Shinya stood up and threw open the door, “Out.” He intended on getting a full night’s sleep for once and nothing was going to stop him. Die and Kaoru turned twin puppy dog eyes on him, but the effeminate teenager had made up his mind. “Out.”

 

So out they slunk, looking like dejected animals. Shinya carefully closed the door, careful not to make any noise. Kaoru and Die stared at the door a moment longer before looking at each other and breaking out into giggles. They ran down the halls to Kaoru’s room—he was the lucky one—he didn’t have to share a room with anyone, shoes squeaking on the floor, echoing down the halls.

 

Running inside Kaoru’s room, Die slammed the door behind him, hearing Kaoru yell as he ran right into it face first. Holding the door closed, he laughed as the violet haired boy jiggled the handle and tried to get in. “Die, open up this door immediately. You heard me!” The flimsy door shook as it was pounded on and Die had to lean his weight in to make sure it didn’t collapse. However, Die had forgotten about the lock…

 

Swiftly Kaoru turned the handle and leaned the entirety of his weight against it, slowly shoving it open. It was a battle all the way with Die’s body wedged up against the door, however when Kaoru saw his opening he wedged his foot between the doorjamb. Abruptly the weight on the other side of the door was lifted, and Kaoru charged in the room.

 

Spotting his redheaded friend standing by his nightstand laughing, the violet haired boy ran and tackled him. They fell onto the bed and fought in the way that boys do—headlocks and fists and grappling—mostly grappling. After all, it was all in fun. But gradually, Kaoru found that as Die was gaining the upper hand he perhaps liked this playtime a bit _too_ much.

 

Then Die was pinning his hands next to his head and about to announce his triumph, when Kaoru abruptly leaned up and kissed him. Die froze and seemed to forget whatever he was going to say. His eyes widened so that they looked like saucers in his pale face.

 

Kaoru was kissing his best friend. He couldn’t quite believe it. Hooking his leg around Die’s, he shoved and rolled almost simultaneously so that he was now straddling the redhead. Die still looked absolutely shocked. “Kaoru, what--?” he began, but was cut off as Kaoru kissed him again.

 

“Just go with it, Die. Just go with it,” he pleaded as he nibbled on his friend’s lip. He had no clue why he wanted this, but he knew that he did—was irrevocably, unapologetically aroused by his friend. Die looked up at him with scared, confused eyes before nodding and lying back against the bed.

 

His mouth relaxed under Kaoru’s, molded like putty around his own lips. Kaoru mewled—a high-pitched sound of helpless desire and teenage hormones. He crushed Die underneath him, kissed him like he meant to crawl into his body through his mouth. His friend’s mouth opened to him, bloomed like a desert rose and his tongue took the invitation and flowed inside. Their tongues played together—Die’s uncertain at first, but gradually gaining in gusto—the redhead moaned lowly into the kiss, the first real sign he’d given that he was enjoying it.

 

Kaoru would have grinned were it not for the fact that his mouth was rather occupied at the moment. Hand reaching up of its own accord, his fingers tangled in long red strands of hair and pulled. Die’s head bent back automatically, and Kaoru moved on to his next target.

 

With careful kisses, he trailed his way down the white column of Die’s neck, marveling at the smoothness of the skin beneath his lips. Why hadn’t he noticed that before? It was like his body was on hyper mode—he noticed everything magnified by a thousand times. The silk of Die’s hair between his fingers, the smoothness of his skin, the low sounds coming from his friend’s throat as he sucked on his pulse point—all these things appeared to Kaoru in perfect detail.

 

Barely holding himself up, he reached between them with his free hand and unbuttoned Die’s uniform shirt. The starched, white cotton fell away easily and Kaoru sighed, realizing that Die had a wife-beater on underneath it. That could wait though—if they even got that far.

 

Just as Die was about to question the sudden lack of contact, the violet haired boy leaned down, nibbling on his collarbone. The redhead’s question was lost in a haze of “Kaoru, don’t stop…oh my god…please, more” as his friend elicited responses from his body he’d never known himself to have before, not even with the girls he’d been with. Kaoru sucked lightly on his Adam’s apple, and Die squirmed underneath him.

 

The redhead realized abruptly that he was hard. His black uniform pants had tightened considerably around his crotch area, and Die knew the reason why. He’d had a dream about this a few weeks ago, and he’d woken up in his bed, flushing as he realized that he was covered in cum—luckily Shinya had still been sound asleep.

 

“Kaoru, more,” Die demanded in a husky voice, “Need more.”

 

The violet haired boy acquiesced by pushing up his wife-beater to his armpits, and gently tweaking his nipples. “Harder,” he choked out, closing his eyes. The same thing happened again and the electric sensation zinged throughout his body. Kaoru bent down and licked one, and felt Die’s body stiffen in shock. Then he moaned, “Oh…more…please.” Kaoru latched onto the redhead’s rosy-brown nipple, suckling like a child with its mother, and biting lightly when he pulled away.

 

Kaoru looked down at his best friend—panting wildly, looking sexy and debauched as all hell—and said the thing that had been on his mind since the beginning. “I want to fuck you.” Die looked at him through heavily lidded eyes and nodded emphatically, murmuring, “Oh, fuck yes, fuck.”

 

Really grinning this time, Kaoru slid off the bed and went to retrieve a jar of Vaseline—kept for emergencies, he swore. When he got back to the bed, Die was hurriedly shimmying out of his clothes, and fuck did he look hot. Kaoru quickly stripped as well, urgency making his hands fumble along the buttons of his shirt. Finally stepping out of his pants, he climbed up onto the bed, where Die was sitting, looking at him nervously.

 

“Do you know how to do this?” the redhead asked.

 

“Of course,” Kaoru reassured him, not about to tell Die that the only time he’d ever been with another boy he’d been the uke. It should be just like ‘monkey see, monkey do’ right? So he encouraged Die to get on his hands on knees, remembering that it was the way the other boy had told him to stay.

 

The redhead did as he was bade and waited…for something. What, he didn’t exactly know. For pain, he supposed—the pain of Kaoru shoving himself in his ass, ripping him up from the inside out—he’d always heard it was painful—and the redhead realized he wouldn’t really mind if it hurt, because it would still be Kaoru doing it to him, and that would erase the vestiges of pain. However, he was pleasantly surprised when something small and unobtrusive circled his anus—he felt the sensation of the cool Vaseline being spread around.

 

Kaoru’s presence burned like a line of fire on his body, and Die felt it keenly when Kaoru leaned down, his long hair trailing over his flushed body, feeling like cool silk, and his friend tenderly kissed his ticklish ribs. He laughed and Kaoru did it again and again, until it just felt fucking good—a new erogenous zone discovered?

 

As he was laughing, he felt the digit trailing his ass slip inside, and he wiggled around, trying to get used to the feel of it, imagining how you could possibly fit anything bigger in there. A hand smacked his butt cheek, and he gasped. “Stop that,” Kaoru scolded, “You’ll mess up my concentration.”

 

Die stopped moving obediently, but couldn’t help gasping as he felt another finger slip inside. The two moved in tandem within him—pushing and rubbing—eliciting small moans and piteous mewls from his throat. It didn’t feel bad at all, he thought.

 

Then Kaoru moved back, and Die felt something warm and wet trail between his butt cheeks. Mouth opening in a small ‘o’, he realized it was Kaoru’s tongue—Kaoru was licking his ass. Searching within himself for the disgust he should have felt, Die was astounded when it didn’t come—it was like a part of him thought ‘this is far too good for it to be bad’. Rebellious body, he accused of himself.

 

As Die was distracted, Kaoru slipped another finger inside, hoping to god he was doing it right. This is the way he remembered it, so…it should work, right? He was stunned when his fingers moved again, and Die broke off in a choked off yell. “Kaoru!” he screamed as the violet haired boy did it again. Ah, he smiled satisfactorily, found it. “Kaoru, Kao, please, now. I’m about to…oh god, I don’t know how much longer I can wait,” Die babbled incoherently.

 

His hips worked spasmodically against Kaoru’s fingers, appearing to move of their own volition. Kaoru sighed, agreeing with Die’s statement whole-heartedly—his dick throbbed like it was about to explode, or tear itself off and find its own piece of ass without having to worry about Kaoru’s self-control. As he pulled his fingers from the casing of Die’s ass, the redhead groaned in disappointment.

 

Working quickly, Kaoru slicked himself thoroughly with Vaseline, thinking about how much of a bitch it was going to be to get it off later. Still, that was of no consequence now. “Ready?” Kaoru asked, placing on hand on the small of Die’s back. “Yes, oh fuck, yeah,” the redhead murmured, voice sounding as eager as his body was, if the size of his erection was any indicator.

 

Positioning himself carefully, Kaoru nudged his way inside. “Now,” Die murmured impatiently, “Now!” Too stunned to react as the redhead shoved himself backward onto his cock, Kaoru merely felt the abrupt warmth and tightness around himself. He gasped as he saw tears falling onto the bedspread. “Fuck, didn’t think it was going to hurt that much,” Die said in a shaky voice. “Are you okay, Die? Do you want to stop?” Kaoru asked earnestly.

 

“No!” Die shouted quickly, “Keep going. Just move; make it feel better, Kao-kun.” Die’s voice was earnest, pleading, and the violet haired boy found he had no choice but to obey. He moved, slowly at first, trying for Die’s prostrate. He knew he’d found it when Die cried out joyously. Going faster then, and faster, always picking up speed, Kaoru unerringly hit that magical spot every time.

 

Soon enough Die had forgotten entirely that there had ever been any pain. His cock ached between his legs, begging for some attention, and just when he was about to reach down and take it in his own hand, Kaoru beat him to it. Quickly both boys came, crying out in ecstasy. Die’s cum splattered his own bare stomach, and Kaoru’s hand, while Kaoru shot half his load into Die’s anus—the other half…he pulled out, letting himself finish coming on his friend’s back.

 

Their cries had echoed down the hall, and as Die collapsed onto his front, Kaoru half on top, half to the side of him, they began laughing at the absurdity of the situation. That too, echoed down the hallway, as far into the room where Shinya was trying to sleep. He growled, rolling over in bed and stuffing a pillow over his head.

 

Slowly, the giggles faded away and the two boys merely lay side by side, smiling at each other. Kaoru’s fingers gently trailed in the cum marking Die’s back, swirling it around, painting a ridiculous picture. “Mine,” Kaoru said abruptly, seriously, and Die never challenged the statement. In fact, he snuggled closer to the violet haired boy, intent on a nap. Yes, he was Kaoru’s, and Kaoru was his.

 

Their newly blossomed feelings for one another created a quiet symphony within the tiny dorm room, and that too echoed unheard down the hallways.

 

-FIN- 


End file.
